ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Volturi
The Volturi are the most powerful coven in the world. They are also civilized, and the largest, giving them dibs to the 'throne' which they take up in Italy. They can be referred to as the royalty of the vampire world and busy themselves with making sure the laws are upheld and followed. Anyone who does not follow these laws, they will punish. The Volturi are fairly unique in the fact that almost all of their members have a power or some sort of specialty. History in progress Members Royalty There are a few core members, that have and always will be a part of the Volturi. They control the coven's actions and have the influence of kings and queens among the guard. Aro Domenico Aro, is the Volturi's founder. He is seen as the official leader and is the most greedy when it comes to his coven. He is incredibly manipulative and intelligent however, giving him the ability to have almost anything he could want. However, despite manipulating quite a few members into joining the Volturi, Aro loves each of them like family and conciders a fair few to be his children. Aro has the power of tactile telepathy, giving him the ability to see a person's entire life, thoughts and memories on a single touch. Caius Mancini Co-leader of the Volturi, Caius does not possess a power, however was seen as so incredibly ambitious, power hungry and born to lead that Aro wanted him anyway. Caius was turned along with his sister Rosalina, however Aro only struck a deal for the one. He took Caius to Italy with him, Aro being the first person Caius saw when he woke. He has adapted to the life of the Volturi and married Athenodora, an arranged marriage created by Aro. He has recently fallen for the Queen of the South, Maria Evans and is now engaged to her, living in Seattle with his fiancee and adopted daughter Sophie. Marcus Also a co-leader of the Volturi, Marcus has the power of relational empathy and can read the bonds of those around him, using his power to find weaknesses and strengths that would benefit the Volturi. Marcus was married and mated to Aro's younger sister Didyme, however upon her so called death, he became uninterested in everything around him, depressed for thousands of years. Sulpicia Domenico Sulpicia is the wife and mate of Aro. She has no powers, but Aro fell in love with her and convinced her to choose him rather than the king she was betrothed to. He changed her, making her a vampire as well. She is incredibly well protected, loyal to Aro but dislikes the restrictions placed on her. As of late, she is unhappy with the situation between Caius and her cousin Athenodora, and jealous of his adopted child, attempting to convince Aro to give her one of her own. Athenodora Stavros A former Volturi wife, Athenodora is still concidered Volturi royalty through her relation to Sulpicia, the pair being cousins and best friends. She doesn't have a power, but was brought into the Volturi simply at Sulpicia's request, and as a bride for Caius. Their relationship became so strained that they have now divorced, Athens' hatred for his new fiancee very clear. Didyme Domenico Also a former wife, Didyme was mated to Marcus. They were truely in love. She has the power to make other people happy, and is the sister of Aro. He changed her after killing his sire, desperate to have his younger sister with him and protected her for years. It was not until she comprimised his Volturi, planning to move away with Marcus to start their own lives that things turned bad. Aro tried to kill her, failing but as far as the rest of the guard know she is dead. Didyme however, was rescued by Lucian and now travels with him, homesick for the Volturi but worried at what she would find. Maria Evans Not technically Volturi royalty, Maria is engaged to Caius and shares a human girl with him as a daughter. She does not wish to have anything to do with the Volturi, but having won Aro's acceptance after a long, bumpy road, she could be concidered to have just as much influence as the wives. The Guard The guard consists of most of the Volturi. They have been born into or invited into the Volturi coven mostly based off of power or ability. The guard changes, and grows or shrinks almost constantly. Chelsea Raptis info here Afton Raptis info here Jane Nicoletti info here Alec Nicoletti info here Felix info here Santiago info here Renata info here Eleazer info here Demetri info here Heidi info here Fredrick info here Other Members The Volturi has it's connections here and there, temporary members, those who have struck deals with them etc. They are not concidered to be in the Volturi Coven, however they are still a valued asset. Isabella Swan Bella is a human, however she has the ability to sheild her mind from any power concerning it. She disobeyed one of the laws, knowing about vampires. The Cullens told her about their kind and were to be punished for their actions when Aro discovered her little mind trick. He offered to make her a deal, her loyalty to the coven in exchange for the Cullen's forgiveness. Jasper Hale Due to unfortunate events, Jasper needed to be distracted and asked Aro for a spot on the Volturi temporarily, to aid in any jobs that needed to be done etc. Desired Members While the Volturi are obviously very well stocked in members, there are still those they desire based on skill and abilities. These people are targets, many know to tread carefully around the Volturi. Category:Coven